This disclosure relates to evaporative emission treatment systems, and, more particularly, to an evaporative emission treatment device.
Evaporative emission treatment systems typically comprise a fuel tank, internal combustion engine, intake manifold assembly, carbon canister, and various lines and vents to treat evaporative emissions. The evaporative emissions typically contain evaporated fuel, or hydrocarbon vapors, that xe2x80x9cbleedxe2x80x9d from the aforementioned components during and after operating a motor vehicle. The carbon canisters trap the majority of hydrocarbon vapor that escapes from these components. However, carbon canisters do not completely prevent hydrocarbon vapor from being released into the atmosphere. As a result, conventional carbon canisters and evaporative emission treatment systems do not meet stringent emission regulations.
Consequently, there exists a need for an evaporative emission treatment device that prevents hydrocarbon vapor leakage into the atmosphere.
The drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the evaporative emission treatment device, and its method of manufacture, described herein. The evaporative emission treatment device comprises a monolith concentrically disposed in a shell. In addition, a sealing agent is concentrically disposed about the monolith, and in between the shell and monolith. The method for manufacturing an evaporative emission treatment device comprises disposing a sealing agent about a monolith to form a monolith/sealing agent subassembly. The monolith/sealing agent subassembly is concentrically disposed in a first half shell. The first half shell is connected and secured to a second half shell.